


Cheated Heart

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Angst, Anxiety, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Manipulative Boyfriend, Physical Agression, Self-harming, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Verbal Agression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “Why are you with him? He doesn’t love you” Kylo finally says whathe always wanted to know.“He loves me” you snap at your friend.“Really?” Kylo snorts. “Then why are you crying here alone?”





	1. Part I

“Let me see” Kylo Ren sits next to you on the ground after a long battle.

“It’s fine, Supreme Leader” you don’t give importance to your  
injury. It’s only a vague pain in your left shoulder. Kylo gives you a look of  
“you can’t trick me”, already used to that look you know what it means.

“Fine. Hold my armour, Kylo” you get up and start getting your  
armour off. You’re captain of a squadron at the First Order but you only have  
one year fighting along Kylo.

“It looks a little swollen. You’ll definitely get a bruise” Kylo  
observes the bump you have in the shoulder.

“Nothing that an hour at the bacta tank can’t fix” you assure him as he helps you put your armour back on.

“Great battle, captain (L/N)” Kylo congratulates you pretending to use  
a formal tone. With the others he uses it because he has to give certain image  
of power and respect but with you it’s all joke.

“Same to you, Supreme Leader” a smile forming in your lips. You offer him your hand so he gets up but he pulls you down making you believe you’re going to fall. At the last second, he stops you with his arms.

“Rude” you bump your shoulder against his and you wince, you forgot your injury.

“”Let’s get you to that bacta tank”.

* * *

“Hey, babe” you greet your boyfriend Yank as you arrive to your share quarters.

“Why are you so late?” Yank immediately questions you without getting up from the couch to greet you. “The others came back two hours ago”.

“I was at a bacta tank because I hurt my shoulder” you bent down to kiss him and Yank only receives the kiss without moving.

“At the medic bay?”

“No, Kylo borrowed me his so I didn’t have to wait” you explain him as you show him there’s practically nothing in your shoulder.

“Clumsy” he pokes your shoulder and mocks at you.

“I was at a battle, it could’ve been worse” you’re a little surprised he didn’t ask what happened or if you’re okay.

“I’m a captain too, (Y/N), don’t overreact” he makes a face of indifference. “Are you making dinner or are you ordering it?”

“I’m ordering it” you answer. Yank is right, he’s a captain like you, he knows about these things. If today had been really serious, he’d have worried.

* * *

Kylo knocks at the your door three days later. You don’t have another mission or anything alike. He just came to see if you want to train with him.

“Supreme Leader” Yank is the one who opens.

“Captain” Kylo replies, trying that his distaste at him doesn’t notice. “Is Captain (L/N) here?” Kylo knows better and he only calls you by your first name when you’re alone. He doesn’t want anybody to think he has a preference for you and that’s why you have the rank of captain.

“She’s still sleeping. Something about her shoulder that didn’t let her sleep” Yank shrugs, he already forgot what you’re complaining about.

“I see” Kylo only stares at him impassive, but inside his rage flows through him like lava. How can the person who lives with you express like you like that?

“I have to leave but come in, please” Yank remembers who he’s talking with. He can’t say he’s the happiest man that Kylo and you maintain a friendship but what can he do? Kylo is the Supreme Leader. Besides, he can brag about it at parties with his stormtroopers friends.

“I suggest you to leave to start your shift” Kylo just want to be alone with you. He has never liked Yank, not only because he’s your boyfriend  ~~and it makes him jealous,~~  but because he’s the ultimate asshole.

“Wake up, beauty sleep” Kylo sits on the bed and starts combing your hair.

“Mmmm” you groan.

“How’s the shoulder?” he chuckles at your face frowned in a scold because you don’t wanna wake up.

“Kylo?” you slowly open your eyes and blink several times.

“Is it bothering you?”

“A little. Last night was the worst night, pain didn’t let me sleep. It’s weird because I was feeling good and suddenly this” you sit on bed and scratch your head. You don’t feel uncomfortable that Kylo is seeing you in your pajamas, you had shared missions that lasted more than one day so this is usual.

“You need to go the medic bay”

“Do I really need to go?” you pout in refusal, medic bay is the worst. Every single time you’re there, it’s because you’re in so much pain and they always want you to sleep there at least for a night.

“As your Supreme Leader, I order you” Kylo says in a tone that leaves no place to complains.

“Yeah, yeah, now you’re my Supreme Leader” you get up to get dress and go see what’s going on with your shoulder.

* * *

“You have a little fissure in the tissues. The bacta tank helped to reduce the swollen but you need rest. At least six weeks with no physical activities” the doctor has just finished to examine you.

“Six weeks?” you ask shocked. That’s a lot time for a soldier like you. In sex weeks you can go to at least three missions.

“I’ll write you a medical evidence and a prescription for painkillers” the doctor can’t do anything to accelerate the heal process.

“Thank you” you groan upset that you’re out of field for one and a half month.

As you walk back to your quarters, anxiety begins to creep in you. Six weeks is a lot of time for a captain, specially a new captain. Everyone here is so competitive and jealous of each other, they’ll want to take your  
rank.

You sit on the couch, your knees bent to your body. Tears begin to slip down your face as your worries increase. How could you be so careless?  
What if they fire you?

Yank enters through the door and only nods his head one time, this is his typical greeting. He lets himself fall down on the couch and takes his holopad that was in the table.

You’re sure he saw you crying, the tears in your face and your red eyes are evident. Why didn’t he say anything? You stay in the same position,  
leaning your head in your knees.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Yank sighs annoyed after twenty minutes of silence.

“I have a fissure on my shoulder and I have to rest six weeks” you feel more hurt because of how he asked you.

“But they still gonna pay you, right?” he immediately concerns about the credits.

“Yes, but I love being a captain and going to missions. What am I gonna do for six weeks just being here?” you express half of your concerns.

“Maker, (Y/N), you have a paid six week vacation and you’re  
whining. Why are you so stupid?” Yank says in disgust and goes back to whatever he was doing in his holopad.

“Sorry” you utter under your breath.

* * *

You lay awake in bed, your shoulder doesn’t let you lay in your favorite side to sleep and you feel so empty inside due to your anxiety. You don’t what could happen tomorrow and it’s killing you. You grab your holopad and type a message.

_You: Are you awake?_

_Kylo Ren: Yes._

That was fast, less in five seconds Kylo answers you, it’s like he was waiting for your message.

_Kylo Ren: Something’s wrong?_

_You: Not really. Just can’t sleep._

_Kylo Ren: Is it for your shoulder?_

_You: No, the pain killers did their job. I’m just not feeling very good._

_Kylo Ren: Why?_

_You: I’m a little sad because I can’t go on missions for six weeks and scared that someone might take my rank._

_Kylo Ren: I understand. But I can assure you, your job will be waiting for you once you return. Right now you need to focus on rest and get  
well._

_You: I thought you were gonna said it was stupid or  I shouldn’t worry about something so little._

_Kylo Ren: Why would I say that? You know me_

You realize that yes, indeed you know Kylo. Never in this year he has patronize you or belittle you.

_Kylo Ren: I can come if you want to_

_You: No, it’s fine. I guess I was feeling a little depressed. Thanks, though._

_Kylo Ren: Are you sure you don’t want me to come? I don’t like that you go to bed like this._

_You: No, it’s late. I’m just keeping you awake. Goodnight, Ky. Thanks for listening._

_Kylo Ren: Anytime, sleeping beauty._

You smile at the nickname you have for each other: Ky and sleeping beauty. The nickname Kylo has for you started as a joke because you take your  
sleep very serious.

You put down your holopad and stir in bed a little, trying to find a position to fall asleep. You close your eyes, a little more relaxed thanks to Kylo’s words. A ping sounds in your holopad and you wonder if it’s Kylo again.

_Kylo Ren: I’m outside your quarters_

You smile at his stubbornness. You didn’t wanna bother him but now that he’s here you’re not telling him to leave. You get out of bed and look at  
Yank but he’s deeply asleep.

“Hi” you whisper when you open the door and see Kylo in his pajamas.

“I couldn’t leave my sleeping beauty like that” he envelopes you in a big hug and you lean against him, closing your eyes.

“Let’s go to my quarters” he invites you.

* * *

“Are you still feeling sad?” Kylo is sitting next to you in his couch.

“A little” your lips form a pout and Kylo finds it adorable. “I feel so stupid, letting this injury to stop me”

“Why do you keep saying stupid?” Kylo wonders.

“I don’t know. Because I feel like that” you shrug. You’ve notice that lately you’ve been using that word more and more to describe yourself.

“When I was injured at Starkiller Base, remember?” Kylo decides to  
speak of something he has never talk about with anyone. “I scratch my wound the first days, I thought I deserved the pain for being so stupid. Just like you  
feel. But then I realized that if I wanted to come stronger I needed to take my  
time to regain my strength and rest”.

“Yeah, I suppose” you pounder on his words for a moment.

“You need to take care of yourself. I need you healed and strong so you can fight at my side again” Kylo tries to cheer you.

“I know” you fight back your tears but it’s useless. You don’t even know why you’re crying.

“Come here. You’re sad and you need to cry” Kylo offers you his big arms and you crawl to him letting him to surround your complete body. You sit on his lap with your face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Kylo knows you’re feeling sad but he can’t help a surge of happiness. He has you so close, breathing against his neck. You let yourself be this vulnerable with him. Not Yank, your idiot boyfriend. But with him.

You don’t know at what time you fell asleep but when you wake up you’re still on Kylo’s hold. Not even in his sleep, his arms let you go.

“Kylo?” you say very gently.

“Mmm?” Kylo grumbles.

“Thank you” you whisper and cuddle again with him.

“Is your boyfriend not going to notice you’re gone?” he breathes in your hair.

“No, I bet he’s still sleeping with no idea I left” you say  
without thinking. Instantly you realize how bad that sounds. “He’s a heavy  
sleeper”.

“I see” Kylo doesn’t believe you but he’s too comfy right now.

“Don’t you need to leave to work or something?” you remember it’s a normal day for the rest.

“No, I just decided I’m gonna take the day off” he says with no caring at all about anything. He has your in his arms, what else could matter?

* * *

Kylo can’t stop looking at the surveillance camera. He knows he needs to tore his eyes away from the screen but it’s impossible. It’s like watching a ship crash in slow motion where you want all the morbid details: the blood, the dead bodies, the broken pieces.

He can see how Yank corners you against the wall, his back facing the camera and his body covering you except your face. First you’re shaking your head saying no but then he lowers his hand to your crotch and begins to rub. He pulls down your pants and your underwear. No kisses? Kylo thinks. If he was with you he’d kiss you until your lips were bruised and swollen. Then Yank does something in his pants, which Kylo supposes he’s taking his penis out. He lifts your legs and thrusts inside. Where’s the foreplay? Kylo wonders. There’s no way that can be pleasurable for you. Yank’s hips snaps against you and Kylo distinguish your face of boredom? Yes, you’re hugging Yank but you look bored, like just waiting for this to end. After exactly 27 seconds, Kylo knows because there’s a clock in the screen, Yank loses the rhythm meaning he came. That was all? Kylo shakes his head in disbelief. It’s obvious you didn’t come, the idiot didn’t make any effort to make that happen. If he was with you he’d make sure to make you come at least three times: one with his fingers, one with his tongue and a last one with his cock.

Kylo thought he would feel hurt seeing your face of ecstasy in someone else’s arms but none of that happen. Yank just used you as a hole to stick his dick inside. Kylo rubs his face still staring at the screen, you already left, leaving the hallway alone.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’d think I exaggerated writing Yank but I didn’t, I just got inspired in my ex-boyfriend.

“Do you know what day is today?” you’re having dinner with Yank.

“No” Yank doesn’t stop eating.

“It’s our anniversary” you smile hoping Yank gets excited. It’s okay if he forgot, he’s busy with other stuff.

Yank groans as usual and says nothing more. In two more bites he finishes his dinner and gets up.

“I’m going out” he tells you.

“What? Today?” you were thinking to spend at least the night together.

“Cyan is doing a party at her quarters. All of the squad is going” he approaches you and leaves a tasteless plain kiss in your mouth.

When the door closes and Yank is already out to that party, you feel boling tears of anger borning in your eyes. You’re squeezing your fork so tight that you break it, the snap sound it makes only increases your anger, you throw all the plates and glasses to the floor. You’re so tired of this, tired of trying to Yank loves you the way you want it. Are you asking too much? Are you the one that’s wrong?

 _You: Why don’t you love me?_ You type furiously, your fingers crashing against the screen of your holopad.

_Yank: Don’t start. Let me enjoy the party_

_You: Is there something wrong me? Do you want to break up?_

_Yank: (Y/N), I told you stop. I’m not in the mood to put up with  
your nonsense_

_You: Are you with a girl? Are you cheating me?_ you sob as you write the message. You’ve always have the doubt that maybe Yank is like this because he has another girl. You imagine her as someone beautiful and smart that makes Yank be the man who you want him to be with you.

You wait ten minutes for Yank to text you back but there’s nothing. Without thinking, you call him but after two rings he hangs up.

“Let’s see who gets tired first” you say as you call him again. You’re not gonna stop until he answers, until he tells you he loves you and he comes back because he can’t be without you. You call him ten times more before he turns off his holopad.

You feel how anger runs through your body burning you, you have to destroy something, to hurt someone but you’re lonely here. So you grab the part where your shoulder still hurts and you squeeze as hard as you can. Pain floods you making you forget Yank for a moment. You cry out but you can’t let your arm go. You want to rip it off, to reach to the veins, tissues and blood and  
destroy them all.

“(Y/N), are you there?” there’s a knock at the door.

“Go away!” you yell at Kylo. You don’t want to see no one right now. You just want to drown in your misery and pain. You just want to keep  
hurting yourself.

Kylo doesn’t let your angry voice stop him, he opens the door using the Force. As you see him, you feel jealous that he doesn’t have to suffer like you. Why no one suffer like you?

“What happened?” he sees the plates you threw scattered on the floor.

“It happens that I’m a worthless piece of shit who will never be good enough” you say from bed, you’re still holding your shoulder but you’re not squeezing anymore. You feel how you made the fissure worse, pain pulses like a tick tock watch.

“No, sleeping beauty, don’t say that” Kylo runs to your side and kneels in the floor, between your legs.

“It’s true” you shake in crying. “I don’t deserve anyone’s love”.

“What did he do this time?” Kylo clenches his jaw. He knows Yank is the reason you’re like this.

“Nothing” you shake your head. “I’m just so tired of trying”

“Why are you with him? He doesn’t love you” Kylo finally says what he always wanted to know.

“He loves me” you snap at your friend.

“Really?” Kylo snorts. “Then why are you crying here alone?”

“He’s a little tough. But I understand him, okay? You don’t get it” you try to excuse Yank’s behavior.

“And do you love him?” he swallows down his frustration.

“Of course I love him” you stutter.

“He doesn’t deserve you, (Y/N), how long are you going to let him humiliate you, abuse you?” he brushes your cheek with his thumb. He uses a sweet voice, hoping you can see reality. You just stare at Kylo, deep down you know he’s right. “I can’t stand how no matter how bad he treats you, you stay at his side. How he can have you every night on his bed? Have your kisses? Your love?” Kylo’s eyes are blazing.

“I-I don’t know” you admit. Kylo’s eyes have stopped your crying.

“When was the last time he kiss you like this?” he says before he presses his lips against you. He holds for as long as you need to react. You close your eyes and start moving, Kylo sucks on your bottom lip and you throw your arms to his neck. Your shoulder bothers you a little but you don’t let that to stop you.

Kylo gets up from the floor and lays on top of you on the bed. You open your legs so he can fit against your body. He sucks your tongue and lets a moan out, the truth is Yank has never kiss you like this.

“Let me show you what you deserve. I have so much love to give you” he whispers against your lips and you hug him by the back and buck your hips to him. “Let me love you in this bed and erase all the bad memories of him”.

Kylo’s indirect mention of Yank makes you remember that you’re making out and about to have sex with someone who’s not your boyfriend.

“Kylo, stop” you stir under him, moving your mouth away from him.

“Why?” he breathes out loudly. Why you have to stop now that he had a taste of your addictive lips?

“Not like this” you push him away from you.

“Then how?” he claims you with a hurt look.

“I don’t know” you feel like crying again.

Kylo inhales sharply and his eyes goes from soft to rabid. He stands up and without saying anything else, walks away from your quarters with furious loudly steps. Tomorrow Hux will be pissed that more equipment has been  
destroyed.

* * *

When Yank arrives later, you pretend you’re asleep, almost laying at the edge of the bed so you can be as far as possible from him. Fortunately, this time he doesn’t want sex. He has never forced you but that doesn’t count too much when you can’t say no to him. You wonder what are you waiting to change in your life? And what are you making to make it happening? Are you really happy with him? You touch your lips, Kylo’s kiss still lingers in your mouth. You feel your crotch pulsing and you wish you could be alone to touch yourself and think about him.

* * *

“Hey, Yank, your girlfriend is here” some random stormtrooper yells to Yank. You came to talk with Yank at his usual workplace, you didn’t want to do it alone in your quarters. You feel safer surrounded by more people.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” he smirks knowing you heard him. “Just kidding. What do you want?” he asks you in his typical annoyed tone.

“I want to talk with you” you try not to stutter. Yank waits for you to keep talking so you take a deep breath and begin. “I want to break up”.

“No, you don’t” he mocks at your words. He doesn’t believe you.

“I’m breaking up with you. I don’t want to be with you anymore. I fell in love with someone else” you let your anger from so many time speaks for you.

“Really? Who? Stupid girl, it doesn’t matter. No one’s going to love you because you’re so pathetic and ugly” he spits out his words full of venom.

“Then why the fuck are you with me?” you’ve enough of Yank’s bullshit.

You manage to shut Yank up for a moment with your last words. “You’re a whore” he pushes with your body against the wall. “Nothing but a ungrateful whore who doesn’t care what I do for her” Yank puts his forearm against your neck choking you.

“No, stop it” you stir under his grip. Your throat hurts for the sudden hit.

“You disgust me so much” he presses harder making your head bump against the wall.

“Yank, no, you promised you wouldn’t do it again” you cry out scratching his arm but it’s not working. The more you fight, the more he presses.

“Your crying has never touched me. It’s not going to work for you” with his other hand he grabs your left shoulder and grips it. You bent down from the pain but once again Yank pushes you with his forearm.

“Please, stop” your eyes swim in tears. Does nobody sees what’s happening? Apparently everyone is on Yank’s side because they left.

You feel the pressure of your neck gone as Yank’s body flies against the opposite wall. You fall down to the floor landing in your ass. You turn your head at your right and see Kylo full of rage keeping Yank against the wall.

“Are you alright?” he offers you his hand to get up.

“Yes” you whisper and accept his help. “Are you going to hurt him?” you see how Yank struggles wanting to get free but he can’t fight against the Force.

“(Y/N), I know you’re not ready to stand up against this asshole, so please, please, let me do it for you” Kylo face transforms into softness and love when he looks at you. “Just say it and I’ll do it”.

You nod almost imperceptible but it’s good enough for Kylo. Withhis other free arm he grabs you by the waist pulling you to him. “Thank you” he whispers against your lips and kisses them.

“You” Kylo grinds his teeth as he looks at Yank. He lowers him to the floor but only to start choking him. “Doesn’t feel good when they do it to you, does it?”

Yank kicks his legs and his face starts turning red. “This girl, this beautiful precious girl gave you her love and what did you do? You abused her, destroyed her. I don’t kill you only because it’d be too much paperwork but I warning you: stay away from her” Kylo flicks his wrist and Yank is crashed against the wall over and over.

Kylo decides is enough and lets him fall to the floor. Yank doesn’t move, too bruised from all his body.

“Come, sleeping beauty” Kylo makes you stop looking at Yank. There’s a twisted satisfaction in you to see your now ex boyfriend like this. Even though this doesn’t compensate the emotional damage he caused you it’s a good start. “From today, I’m gonna show you how real love feels”.

* * *

“Where are we going?” you ask as Kylo guide you through corridors.

“To the medic bay” he turns to smile at you. You’re hurt, physically and emotionally but at least he’s happy knowing you’re in no danger anymore.

“Oh, can we make a stop first?” you smirk as an idea pops in your mind.

“To where?”

“Here” you pull Kylo’s arm to an empty boarding room and lock the door. Kylo only follows you as you sit on a large table.

“We didn’t finish yesterday” you run your hands through his chest and Kylo breathes deeply.

“(Y/N)” Kylo stops you and puts his face close to you. “I know you have trouble saying no but I want you to know you can do it with me. I won’t be mad, I won’t make you do anything”.

“I know” you smile and nod your head. “But right now, I don’t want to say no”. Kylo grabs your face and kisses you, you immediately give him entrance to your mouth and you pull him by the hips, wanting to be closer.

“My sleeping beauty” Kylo moans between kisses. He lowers his head to start kissing your bruised neck, “I’m gonna erase his marks from your body”. Next he kneels a little to kiss the middle of your chest, “I’m gonna erase his memory from your heart”.

“You already did” you say in a long moan and tug at his hair. “I don’t want anybody but you. I was so stupid for not realizing sooner”.

“I don’t wanna hear you ever again saying that word” he shushes with his mouth. He grabs your face and tug at your bottom lip with his teeth. His other hand walks down your body until he puts it inside your pants.

You spread your legs more, inviting him to touch you. Telling him you don’t have any doubt. Very careful, the tip of his finger rubs your clit and you throw your head back as a wave of electricity hits you.

“That’s it, you’re liking it, you’re enjoying it” Kylo is bursting with joy, finally he’s the one touching you. You direct your hand to his pants trying to open them.

“No” he opens his eyes to order you. “Stop worrying on my pleasure and focus on yours”.

“Sorry” you blurt out as you feel his intense gaze.

“Sshh” he kisses you again. “Just enjoy”. He starts again with his finger, he can feel how your little nub gets bigger under his touch. “You’re already pulsing” he tights his eyes as he feels your pussy responding.

“Ky” you purr bucking your hips. You’re melting under the single touch of one of his fingers. Kylo rubs harder as he hears you and takes you to your climax in a slow way. “Ky!” you scream holding on him. You trap his hand between your legs and you refuse to let him go.

“You were so good, so good” he praises you. “Can I take your clothes off?”

You only nod feeling your body loose. You’d let him do whatever you want and not because you’re scared of him or to make him stay but because you want everything he wants to give you.

Kylo pulls up your shirt putting aside on the table, then he takes off your boots and lets them fall to the floor. He gets rid of your pants and underwear at the same time and he does the same with your bra. Finally, you’re gloriously naked in front of him.

“They’re not very pretty” you cover your breasts ashamed. Yank always told you your chest wasn’t the best.

“They perfect” he assures you as he takes your hands off of them. “Perfect shape to fit in my hands. They’re begging me to kiss them” he crouches down a little and traps your nipple between his teeth. He tugs at it a little and you whine, it hurts but in a good way.

“I already love them” he sucks at them leaving red marks. He makes you lay flat on the table with your legs hanging off. He sinks down on his knees and admires the view of your wet pussy.

“And I love also this” he leaves a kiss to your clit. The pleasure makes you shiver. “Your first orgasm made you wet. Good” Kylo tells you and you think what does he means with “first orgasm” but as his tongue begins to explore you, you discard the question.

“Fuck, you taste so good” he slurps in your pussy and eats all the cum you’re giving him. He thrusts his tongue inside of you and you arch your back, his nose brushing against your clit.

“Ky, I’m gonna come again” you warn him. This feels surreal, when you were with Yank not a single time you had an orgasm. You always had to pretend you came because if you didn’t, he’d criticize you telling you you were frigid and weird.

Kylo can’t stand it anymore, without stopping eating you out, he takes his cock out and jerks himself off. This is better than all his wet dreams or the times he masturbated thinking of you. He’s touching yourself while he’s making you come with his tongue.

“Kylo, Kylo” you chant and your back is not touching the surface of the table anymore. At every lick of his tongue, your pussy answers back with a contraction. “Kylo!” you gasp grabbing his hair. Your orgasm rips through your core and your legs are shaking.

Kylo lets you go when you whine due overstimulation. He stands up and caresses your hips. “Are you good?”

“Mmhm” you sigh satisfied after two consecutive orgasms.

“You want to keep going?” he runs his hard length over your soaked pussy. He shudders as he sees his cock wet with your cum.

“We can do it but I don’t think I can come again” you say with your eyes still closed.

“Just one more” he asks from you. “One more, I know you can”.

“Ky… I’m tired” you playfully groan. But as you feel his wet tip against your clit you think you can try for one more.

As Kylo pushes inside of you, you open your eyes and see him with an angelic look. “Don’t stare at me like that, you’re gonna make me come before I’m inside of you” he growls. Your pussy lips envelope tight around him, he can feel you’re soaked and hot.

“Maker, I needed this” you admit. It’s been so long you’ve been fucked this good you thought you were regaining your virginity.

“Get used to it” Kylo smirks. He jerks his hips to the front and see your tits bouncing at his rhythm. He runs his hands all over your torso until he arrives to your chest. He pinches your hard peaks and you whimper, Kylo’s touch is taking you fast to your third orgasm.

You twist your body lost in pleasure and Kylo laughs, “Easy, sleeping beauty. Weird that you said you couldn’t come again and you’re already clenching around me”.

“Ky, I want to come around your cock, please, I want to know how it feels” you beg him as his tip brushes and removes all your insides. You feel the need to touch yourself so you start rubbing your tits. Kylo only groans as he notices it and looks down to find your clit pulsing and twice its size.

“Like this?” he fucks you harder as he rubs your clit.

“Uhu” you nod your head, your mouth open. You arrive to climax sucking Kylo’s dick in with your pussy. Kylo thrusts one more time and he comes seeing what he longed so much: your face of ecstasy.

His legs fail and he falls on top of your body, you only sigh and hug him. “I’m so sorry we lost time because I didn’t realize it was you who I wanted”.

“We still have your five weeks of rest to make up for the lost time” Kylo chuckles and snuggle his nose in your chest.

“The doctor say no physical activities” you remind him.

“This is no physical activity. This is making love”

“I thought we were fucking” you giggle at his cheesy line.

“That too” he covers your breasts in kisses.

“Thank you” you hold his face to look him in the eyes. “For being my friend, for always being there and defend me.Thank you for everything”.

“You deserve all the love in the universe” his eyes shine with the purest adoration. “And all the orgasms” he jokes. He brushes his nose against you and your mouth looks for him. “I’ll make sure to give you all of that” he says out loud the oath he made a time ago and finds your needy lips.


End file.
